Statue
by mintos013
Summary: AU in which Clay's new power screws everything up. Implied CYxJS. Pairings otherwise canon. Character deaths.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**The Statue**

* * *

"Something so evil shouldn't be allowed to gaze at starlight." Raimundo stood with his arms crossed and watched the still figure standing in the temple courtyard.

"Give it a rest, Rai." Kimiko's eyes rolled as she took his arm. "It's not like he can really see anything."

It was a partly overcast autumn night. A soft breeze scattered broken leaves across the grass and past the warriors' feet. They remained under the roof of the dojo, and simply watched the shifting moonlight cast shadows against Chase Young, and the redhead that protected him.

Jack Spicer sat with his back to Chase's armored legs. He had one knee drawn up. His head was down, but they couldn't tell for sure if Spicer was finally sleeping. A sleek weapon, a gun of sorts, hung loosely in Jack's white fingers. Rai waited for the instance that Spicer dropped it.

Kimiko knew her boyfriend well enough to understand that this would be Rai's signal to attack. Jack had been protecting the statue of Chase Young for nearly a week without sleeping. He hadn't taken his red glare off of the monks or their dojo once.

He'd already shot Clay and Omi.

Although neither Clay nor Omi were dead, Raimundo figured it was just Spicer's bad aim. For a genius, Jack sucked at everything. It only made sense that the loser had missed anything vital when trying to gun down the Xiaolin warriors.

The gun slipped free. Rai narrowed his eyes and smirked. He was moving before Kimiko had time to gasp his name.

"Rai, wait!" She didn't think anymore violence was necessary.

Jack's head snapped up. Rai thought he saw murder shine in Spicer's red irises; it was actually just starlight. Rai jumped and flipped high with his sword arched over his head. He knew he could do it; he could cleave the statue in two. He'd grown strong enough. He'd practiced on boulders all week. Time seemed to slow as his body floated for a moment in the air at the peak of his ascension.

From so high up, Rai could see Chases's stone visage looking towards the heavens. The overlord's mouth was set in a grim line. It was the fierce look of an immortal.

"You've always acted so invincible!" Rai yelled, disgusted. He let gravity have its way. He raced down with his sword angled.

He saw Jack. He saw the gun in both of Spicer's hands.

_I'm too fast. He won't have time to shoot me before I'm- _Rai's eyes widened as Spicer's lethal gaze tore from him and zeroed in on Kimiko. She was running towards the battle. She was running towards Spicer's suddenly very accurate aim.

"Kimiko, no!" Rai lost his concentration and tumbled through the air. He focused on landing and putting himself between Kimiko and Spicer. His control of the wind cushioned the impact on his legs. Rai whipped around in time to feel her blood splatter his face. The laser gun was a soundless weapon.

Again time slowed for Raimundo as his girlfriend fell, clutching at her chest. Blood seeped from her mouth. Raimundo rushed to her side and cradled her head in his lap.

"Kimiko! Kimiko, no!" He held her face with trembling hands. Her eyes were dead. They reflected no starlight. The courtyard was silent except for Rai's harsh breaths. His eyes stung. Her body felt heavy against him.

Jack was rooted to his spot. He felt no remorse, yet, for killing the girl. Ever since Clay had used his newest power to take away Chase; to possibly kill Chase, everything had changed. Jack wasn't sure if the past week had even been real. He didn't care. If this was a nightmare he'd wake up; if not, well, he wasn't about to let them finish off the greatest warrior of all time in such a way.

Raimundo gently laid Kimiko down amongst the grass, her blood, and the scattered leaves. He shook angrily. The back of his arm erased the tears from his face.

"You bastard," he growled quietly. "She didn't even want to kill you! She was the reason we've let you hang around, even after what you did to the others." Rai held his sword ready to strike. "You murdered her! You killed a girl! She didn't even have a weapon! She-"

"Don't blame me," Spicer snarled. His gun was trained on Rai's forehead. "Your side killed first. You killed Wuya and Le Mime, and..." Spicer left the last name unspoken, afraid his voice would break. If he wasn't careful, Jack knew he'd go weak. He'd shatter.

The cold statue of Chase Young made no comment. It gave Rai chills to see it there, standing behind Spicer like a dark angel. What if the spell wore off and Chase suddenly moved? They'd all been hoping the spell never would, or if it did, Young would be dead.

"We had no idea Clay's new attack wouldn't wear off," Rai insisted as he shot forward. It was stupid to be talking like this. Kimiko was dead!

There was no sound, but Rai saw the green light explode like a million little fireflies before his face. The laser ripped through his brains and he was dead even as his body staggered backwards several steps. He fell.

Jack regarded the dead monks for several minutes before finally lowering his gun. He turned to face upwards at his overlord.

"Don't worry, Chase," he assured, "soon Bailey will be the only one left." Jack began walking towards the Xiaolin temple, intent on killing everyone inside save one cowboy. He didn't dare look down at the carnage of Rai and Kimiko. Jack knew he'd crossed a line and would never truly be himself again. However...

_If you wake up, it'll all be worth it,_ he thought, hoping Chase could somehow hear.

* * *

**The end**


End file.
